


Marked

by CharityMercy



Category: Big Bang - Fandom, G Dragon - Fandom, Jiyong - Fandom, k pop - Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/M, Hickies, One Shot, Oral, Smut, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Jiyong is the best kind of dirty





	Marked

You were out dancing, having a really good time, with enough alcohol in your system to make you feel warm, and uninhibited. You notice a beautiful man in the corner, watching the action on the dance floor with an icy demeanor. He is thin, with bright red hair, he is covered in glitter and his jeans were ripped to shreds. Your eyes lock with his for a moment and you notice he is wearing lavender contacts. His gaze is intense, heat courses through you, you are unable to tear your eyes from his. He moves towards you, his movements are so fluid, he barely looks human. He dances with you, hips moving skillfully in time with yours, before leaning towards you, “I’m Jiyong” his voice is nearly a growl. You can’t stop the smile spreading across your face, “I’m Y/N” He smiles back, you are nearly stunned by the beauty of it. It isn’t long before you are grinding against each other, hips moving in perfect time. You lean into him, lips brushing against his softly. Before you can move away, his hands tangle in your hair, tongue pushing past your lips, tongue dancing as gracefully as his body. Heat rises between your writhing bodies, as you moan into the kiss.

He pulls away, grabbing your hand and dragging you from the dance floor into a dark hallway at the back of the club. He pushes you against the wall, pressing his thin frame into you. His lips find your neck, peppering kisses onto your sensitive skin. His leg moves between yours, pressing against your heat. Your hands travel down his body, feeling lean hard muscle beneath his shirt. You fingers flirt with the hem, fingertips brushing against his skin. He bites down, then sucks to leave a small angry mark. 

You gasp, a tiny noise that makes him clamp his hand over your mouth, “Don’t make a fucking sound” he hisses through gritted teeth. You nod, feeling yourself grow wetter, you aren’t sure if it's his roughness, or the mixture fear and excitement of getting caught. His mouth works another mark into your skin, as your hand slips beneath his shirt, running over his soft, smooth skin. He bites your shoulder and leaves another mark, as your nails rake his stomach. One of his hands slides up your dress, fingers running over your damp panties. Your hand moves down his body, palming him over his skinny jeans. His lips are back on yours, the kiss is powerful and hungry. Skilled fingers push your panties to the side, passing through your wetness, then rubbing tight, quick circles on your clit. 

You unzip his pants, roughly pushing your hand into them to stroke him. He pushes two fingers into you, taking a punishing pace that leaves you panting. Your hand struggles against his tight pants, and he makes a low moan, that gets swallowed up into your kiss. His thumb works tight circles on your clit, fingers moving deftly, rubbing your walls. He moves quickly in and out and you match his pace as best you can. It isn’t long before you are panting, feeling warmth spread through your body. His mouth is on your neck again, leaving you to bite your lip to keep from moaning. His hips pushing into your hand, you try to speed up against the strain of his jeans, as you come undone around his fingers. You press your lips to his shoulder to muffle you sounds. 

He pulls away from you, “Wanna get out of here?” he pants, you nod, “my place” You state with a grin, grabbing his hand and heading for the nearest exit. His hand never leaves your thigh in the car, subtly riding up higher and higher the longer you are driving. When you finally reach your place, he hugs you from behind, pressing his erection into your back as you fumble with your keys. As soon as the door closes, he cages you between his arms against it, lips meeting your in a hungry fevor. You hand slips under his, fingers intertwining with his. You push against him, breaking your cage and leading him to the bedroom. He looks around, “No roommates?” he asks, “Nope, it’s just us, baby” you purr as you reach your bedroom door. 

“Good” he growls, “I want to hear you scream” He grins, pulling his shirt over his head as you step out of your dress and kick off your heels. He is lean, tanned and tattooed, a deadly combination, leaving you breathless. His eyes move over your body, drinking in the site of you in your red lingerie. You pull him towards you, backing yourself into the bed. He leans into you and gives you a surprisingly soft kiss while removing your bra, before he pushes you back on the bed. His lips trail downward, one hand kneading your breast. His mouth finds your other nipple, abusing it with his teeth before sucking hard. His mouth moves down leaving a mark on the underside of your breast. He takes his time teasing you, mouth moving languidly down your body, leaving hickeys and bite marks in his wake. He reaches the waistband of your panties and you are dying for him to touch you. His hands slowly slide them down, and he pauses, taking in the sight of how wet and needy you are. He pushes your thighs apart, marking the inside of each with a trail of more bites and hickeys. 

You are writhing beneath him, dying for his next touch, growing wetter every moment. He bites down particularly hard on the inside of one thigh, you yelp in surprise, he soothes the spot with gentle kisses, fingers softly moving over your wounded skin. You don’t realize you are holding your breath until he flattens his tongue against your clit, and you release it with a moan. His mouth moves slowly, making you whimper, hips gently pressing against his face. He pulls you closer, wrapping his arms around your thighs, fingers pressing into soft flesh. He teases your entrance, lapping up your juices, he slowly presses his tongue into you, you let out a soft moan. His tongue moves in and out, the moves to your neglected bundles of nerves, swirling around it, before licking slowly and lightly. You try to move your hips to get some much needed friction, his fingers dig into you, stopping you from moving. You whimper, as he repeats his actions. He moves leisurely, tongue moving over every part of you. He gently nips your lips, you are pulsating, he flicks his tongue fast and hard. Your moan surprises you, bubbling from your lips without warning. He does it again eliciting another moan. He finds a pace, alternating between quick flicks and licking slow and hard with the flat of his tongue. You feel a familiar warmth fill you, your fingers grip the sheets, your body shakes in anticipation. He latches his mouth over your clit sucking and moving his tongue rapidly at the same time, sending your spiraling into orgasm. Your moans fill the room echoing off the walls. Your legs shake, your walls clamp around nothing.  
You are panting as Jiyong lays down beside you, his gaze more intense than before. Your eyes glide over his lithe frame as you compose yourself. He’s still half-dressed, that hardly seem fair, you think. You pout, sitting up and slowly riding him of his pants. You press your lips to his, gently pushing him onto his back. You move your mouth down, kissing his sharp jaw and down his neck. He lets out a soft moan as you move down his chest, teeth grazing skin. You try to move slowly but you are less patient than he is, and you are dying to taste him, to feel him. Your nails rake his chest, as you leave your own little mark under his navel. His skin prickles under your soft scratches. You move down each thigh with kisses and soft bites. He sucks a breath in through his teeth as you lick the underside of his cock in one long lick. You take his head into your mouth, swirling your tongue over him, tasting the salt of his pre-cum. He groans as you slowly move down his shaft. His fingers lace in your hair, guiding you, gently speeding your glacial pace. You hum, glancing up at him, his eyes are fixated on you, his face is tense, lips parted slightly, panting. You move down until he hits the back of your throat, you hollow your cheeks and move back up. 

He guides you faster, you moan, his fingers grip your hair harder. He twitches against your tongue, you move back up, letting him spring from your lips with a pop. You reach over, to grab a condom from the bedside table. You tear it open, nimbly rolling it over his length. He flips you on your back fast enough to make you dizzy. His head prods your entrance, as his lips find yours. He slowly pushes into you, you moan, giving his tongue a chance to slip past your lips. His hips move slowly, but he buries himself in you with each powerful thrust. His skillful mouth move down your face, a moan bubbles from your lips. He leaves rapid, sloppy kisses on any skin he can reach. His pace increases, hip bones biting into your thighs. His teeth find purchase on your shoulder, making you cry out from both the pain and pleasure. Your back arches, your body pressed against his. He kisses the marks soothing the pain. 

He moans into your skin, his breath is hot, fanning over your sensitive skin, leaving you with goosebumps. He shifts his weight to his forearms, fingers digging into your shoulders. You nip his earlobe and pepper his neck in kisses, tasting the sweat rolling from his skin. His hips snap into you, his pace quickens, each movement is strong and powerful. Warmth spreads through you again, he is hitting the perfect spot, over and over. You nails rake his back, a groan escapes his lips. His eyes meet yours, they are feral, his lips are dark and swollen, his cheeks flushed. You kiss him full of hunger, as your climax bubbles to the surface. Your walls clench around him, thighs quivering. His hips slow, allowing you to compose yourself just a little. His lips move softly across the bites and bruises on your neck and shoulders, before finding your lips again. His hips pick up speed, snapping into your with a pace that makes your head spin. His nails leave crescent shaped indentations in your shoulders. Your nails dig into his back again, before he straightens, slamming into you. He pushes your legs up, thrusting deeper. He licks his thumb, moving his hand between your bodies, making quick circles on your clit with the wet pad. You moan, his thrusts grow uneven, head tilting back in ecstasy. Warmth fills you again, his thumb and hips speed up. Curses bubble from his lips as you climax around him. His hips slam into you a few more unsteady times, before he collapses beside you. Both of you are panting, breathless, coated in sweat and glitter.   
He gets up for a moment, depositing the used condom in the wastebasket before flopping back down beside you. Within a few moments you are tangled together, your face pressed against the hard planes of his chest, his arms enveloping you. You quickly drift to sleep, completely exhausted.


End file.
